Papa Hook Verse
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Drabbles from my Tumblr about Emma and Killian's love and child. I've just so far named it my Papa!Hook verse. Lots of Fluff
1. On the Horizon

Emma awoke with a start. Her dream had been a bit too real for it to be a coincidence. After getting back from Neverland over a year ago, she had since given into magic being all around her. Her parents were Snow White and Prince freaking Charming and she shared a son with The Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin's son. Her god mother was Little Red Riding Hood but also the wolf. She had seven little uncles and had unknowingly started to care for The Huntsman once upon a time. No matter what she did to try and forget about magic and fairy tales, they were all around her.

Emma slowly moved around her room, gathering her newest favorite pair of pants and shirt before heading down to take a quick shower. Truth be told, Neverland had been exhausting but an eye opening experience. Peter Pan was not the hero in the tale, but rather Captain Hook; who was really just a heart broken man looking for someone to remind him how to live. One of the first few days on the ship, she cornered the Captain and demanded to know about Neverland, where her son was and what they would face. When he tried to shove off the details, she made a deal, he tells her about his past in Neverland and how it could help them, she'd tell him about hers. She never thought it would work, but it did. She also never thought it would make her see past the pirate thing.

It took them two months of searching before they found Henry. And every day she spent more and more time getting to know her parents and even Hook. She found out he was more like her than she had even begun to realize before. One month later, she found herself on his ship again. She had never really thanked him; at least not in so many words, she owed him that at least. Thanks led to rum, and rum led to stories. He told her tales of his life as a pirate, and she told him about her bails bonds woman days. To say the look on his face was comical when she first told him about her last profession would be an understatement to say the least.

Over two months of stories and rum, she found that their nights had somehow evolved into dinner and stories, the rum turning into ale somewhere along the line. Finally one night she realized they were doing the pirate equivalent of dating. It wasn't until King George, or D.A. Spencer as she knew him, made a move again against her family that they both figured out what they felt for each other. After reassuring each other they were safe and mostly unharmed they met in a clash of teeth and tongues and flesh. After that it seemed a little silly for them to pretend they didn't care.

When she had told Henry and her parents about the development, Snow had turned to David and demanded he pay up. Henry later informed her that they along with Granny, Ruby, Grumpy and Belle had an ongoing bet about whether or not you two cared about each other. David now owed everyone 10 bucks.

Emma had wanted to throttle her father for the idea of going back to the Enchanted Forest, but so many felt it would be safer, she was outnumbered and gave in on one condition. They would send a small group, to scope out the safety of the matter. When she had suggested this, she didn't even think to realize both her father and lover would be the first two to volunteer. The night before they left on the Jolly Roger, Emma and Hook had spent the night in his cabin, refusing to part until the last possible minute.

That was six months ago. Now here she was, quickly heading out of the still quiet apartment right before dawn, following some strange urge to go to the marina. She walked along the docks, listening to the ocean lap against the boats. She reached the dock she had stood on what seemed so long ago, watching her son be dragged into a portal and looked out on the horizon. The sun was beginning to peak across the sea, the sky alighting with oranges and pinks. It was behind that she saw a flash of green. A slow smile spread across her face as the sight of white sails greeted her. Her smile grew to blinding as her hand reached up and smoothed across her swollen stomach, soothing the fidgeting baby.

"I know; I'm happy too. Your Daddy is finally home." Emma whispered down as she watched The Jolly Roger slowly drift towards her.


	2. Welcome to the World

She had ten little fingers and ten little toes and she was perfect. Killian chanced a look over at Emma to see her eyes were still closed in sleep as he cradled their child in the crook of his arm. Never had a treasure he held ever been so beautiful. Just a day ago he had been unable to suppress his fear any longer and had been terrified of this moment. He only had vague memories of his mother and his father had left him when he was just a lad. He didn't know how to be a good father. Emma had smiled and promised him they would learn how to be together. But that didn't stop his worry about what if he hurt her with his hook or failed her. Henry had just laughed and told him that so far he was doing a pretty good job with him. It was David who pulled him aside when Emma went into labor and managed to calm his nerves.

"I was never more afraid than I was at the thought of being Emma's father. Not the dragon or Regina or even King George could terrify me that much. She was going to be this tiny precious thing I was responsible for. I swore to myself before she even drew her first breath that I would do anything to keep her safe." David told him calmly, his arms folded across his chest. "I was her father for five minutes. I battled guards to get her to that wardrobe, to safety. I was wounded and I knew I was dying when I kissed her forehead goodbye. I had known from the day Snow told me I was going to be a father that I'd gladly die to save my child. I never got the chance to do anything else until now; but I can tell you it is worth it. I can't tell you it'll be easy, you will both screw up, you'll both be scared; but as long as you love her and do your best you will find a way." David gave Killian a smile as he saw Snow and Henry enter the waiting room.

"Thank you," Killian said with a nod to the other man as he reached his good hand forward. The pair shook hands and just smiled at Snow's raised eyebrow at the pair of them. Killian was brought out of his memories when the little pink bundle shifted in his arms.

"I got you darlin'," Killian whispered down to his daughter. He watched as she blinked sea blue eyes that matched his own up to him. He reached his good hand up and stroked her cheek, smiling down at her as she cooed. "I'll always have you little lass; protect you across all the realms." He told her softly as he leaned down and placed a kiss to her soft forehead. Her nose wrinkled slightly at his touch and he chuckled.

"Just like your mother," he said as he pulled back, his hand smoothing over the back of her head, causing him to smirk at the dusting of blonde hair. "Something tells me my little lass that you are going to give me as much trouble as your mother," he said with a soft chuckle.

"You wouldn't have it any other way Killian," Emma called over in a sleep roughened voice. Killian smiled over to her and walked over to the bed. He carefully sat down next to her, his good arm wrapping around her to pull her close. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, chuckling a bit when her nose wrinkled in reflex.

"Aye love, I would never want to change my lovely swans." He replied, holding both of his girls close in his arms. He knew then he would never stop protecting them.


	3. Welcome Home Mirielle Ruth Swan

The first night at home was proving to be even more terrifying than Killian thought. His little girl had so far proven to be as much of a heavy sleeper as her mother. They put her down at ten, and she had only woken them twice since then. Though it was only three in the morning, he had expected from what the nurses had said to be up far more often. He had woken up and got worried when he couldn't hear her through the monitor thing. He crept out of bed and made his way to her room and found her eyes closed and breathing normal.

Killian smiled softly down at his little one and scooped her carefully up into his arms. His hook was off on the nightstand for the night and she fit just perfectly against his arm. She was wrapped in her gift from Granny; a white knitted and embroidered blanket to match Emma's. Only this one had ocean blue ribbon threaded through it and her name Mirielle embroidered in a matching blue thread. He carefully sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, making sure to keep her tucked against him. As he settled into the chair he lightly brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

"Only a few days old my little Elle and you have my heart in your hands." Killian whispered down to her. When she began to shift in his arms he started to rock the chair slightly. He started to hum a tune he remembered in the back of his mind, something his mother used to sing to him. The words were long forgotten, but the melody remained in him. His free hand traced her features as he continued the song.

Down the hall Emma stirred in the bed, her arm reaching out and meeting a cooled side of the mattress instead of Killian. She blinked her eyes wearily and looked around the room. She finally found what woke her when she heard the strange sound coming from the monitor. She quietly got out of bed and crept down the hall to find Killian already awake with their girl. He was humming softly a tune she'd never heard, but it was soothing. She walked closer and placed her hand on his shoulder, his head turning softly towards her. Emma smiled and leaned down to kiss his upturned face. Killian returned the smile and paused his humming to reach his good hand up and tug softly on the hair falling around her face.

"You should be getting some sleep, love," Killian whispered to her as he returned his hand to under Mirielle.

"I know, but I woke up to your humming and found the bed empty. I've gotten used to you being there again." Emma said quietly, her argument nearly rendered invalid by a yawn. Killian chuckled softly and adjusted Elle in his arm and made room for Emma. She quickly climbed into his lap and they both adjusted so that the three of them were comfortable.

"Sleep my loves, I'll watch over you." Killian whispered, placing a kiss to each of their heads. As Emma relaxed against him, Killian started up the humming song again. It wasn't long before both of his girls were sleeping peacefully against him, which made him smile. As much as he had always been afraid of loving again, he was very glad he let Emma in.


End file.
